Recollection
by Noellie723
Summary: Lily's life couldn't be better. Her best friend Samantha Clearwater is engaged and she's married her childhood sweetheart, James Potter. But what happens when the young witch is diagnosed with cancer? Things start to get tough for Lily. Especially since she ran into the man she left behind. Severus Snape.


Winter of 1979

"It's what?" James looked at his newlywed wife in pure shock.

"Cardiac sarcoma," Lily said, not making eye contact with the young man. "It's heart cancer,"

"Heart cancer? Is there a cure? Can someone fix it?"

"Possibly. It's already at stage 2, but the doctor said that there are chances of curing it successfully,"

"But they're not 100% certain that it will be cured?"

"No one is 100% certain about anything, James,"

"Can't you contact Dumbledore? Would magic be able to cure you?"

"This isn't an average disease of sorts. It's cancer. I'm pretty sure that most wizards who aren't familiar with the muggle world aren't familiar with cancer either. I doubt anyone has come up with a spell or potion,"

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Don't worry, Dear. Next week, the doctors will start the procedure of trying to cure the cancer. We just have to have a little faith," Lily took hold of James' hand and offered a soft smile.

Somewhere near Spinners End, a nineteen-year-old Severus Snape sat by a familiar riverbed as he watched the clouds roll by. He couldn't help but be reminded of her.

* * *

"So Ms. Evans," the doctor said to Lily who was sitting in a hospital bed.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Potter now," Lily interjected, showing her small wedding band.

"Well, congratulations, Mrs. Potter. Anyway, in this procedure, we're going to drain the excess fluid in your heart that is caused by the tumor. What the fluid is doing is interfering with your hearts ability to pump blood, so we want as much of it out. After we drain most of the fluid, we'll inject medication that will slow the cancer growth. Any questions?"

"No ma'am,"

"Okay, you'll feel a slight pinch,"

Lily closed her eyes as she felt the needle pierce her skin. The sensation tingled as the nineteen-year-old kept her eyes shut. Her thoughts began to consume her as she thought back to her Hogwart years. She thought of the first day she met James and how that devilish smirk etched it's way into her heart. Yes, she had seen him flash that grin at a few girls when they were younger, but Lily tolerated it because she knew it was different with her. Even if he smiled at women like that everyday, he would still be coming home to her. Objectively, it was a ridiculous idea but Lily would tell herself anything if it helped her sleep at night.

After the procedure was over, Lily went over to Hogsmead to get a glass of butterbeer. Something to warm her up from the January snow. She saw a few old faces and tried her best to look happy, even though she knew she could break out in a fever at any moment, due to the cancer.

"Lily! Lily!" a voice called from behind.

The redhead spun around to find a girl with golden hair. "Samantha!"

"How've you been _Mrs. Potter_?" Samantha asked with a wink.

Lily paused for a moment. Yes, Samantha Clearwater was her closest friend but she was a pureblood. She never knew much about the muggle world except for what Lily told her. She would never understand the concept of cancer; not right away, that is.

"I'm fine," Lily smiled. "And you? How are you and Sirius?"

"Just lovely. I'm moving in with him in and Remus soon. We're engaged now,"

Lily grew wide eye as she hugged her best friend. "That's so wonderful!"

"And I want you to be my maid of honor,"

"Really?"

"Of course. You made me your maid of honor, now I want to do the same,"

Lily hugged Samantha once more. "Thank you,"

"On a different note, have you heard from Snape?"

"No, I haven't talked Severus since sixth year. Why?"

"Word has it he applied to be the professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

"I'm not surprised at all, actually. The boy always had a love for the Dark Arts. In fact that's one of the factors of our deteriorating friendship,"

"Yes well, he didn't get the job,"

"Really?"

"Yes. Dumbledore saw him a Potions sort of man and so that's what he'll be teaching,"

Lily suppressed a smile. Of course Severus would teach Potions. He did call himself The Half-Blood Prince.

"Well that's good," Lily said before saying goodbye and parting ways.

Lily left the warmth of Hogsmead and met the cold evening air. The streets were empty and the sun was fading, along with the heat of day. The change in temperature was too quick and sent Lily into a fever. She fell to the white ground, shaking and glistening with sweat.

Suddenly a cloaked figure picked up the young girl and brought her to a dimly lit house. Lily was placed on a small makeshift bed and was wrapped in as many blankets as her rescuer could fine. The figure dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth until she woke up a few hours later.

Lily took a moment before her eyes fixated on the familiar face. "Severus?"

"Yes, it's me, Lily,"


End file.
